Tangerine Tea
by MoonMyst
Summary: How could such a immaculate angel fall for a rouge devil? Fate works in strange and charming ways. The story of the god of death and his dear princess. 2xR Fluff galore!


Tangerine Tea 

**By M o o n M y s t **

**Start 11.29.03 **

She sat silently, a cordial smile plastered upon her fair face, hands folded across her lap. She seemed content just to be sitting in the warm sunlight that shone lazily through the grand bay windows. A quiet afternoon such as this was not complete without as genial meeting with some sort of ambassador at her side, telling her of what Earth should do, and how it should be done. These conversations usually ended with a short promise that she would look into whatever the problem was, and Ms. Relena would go on sipping her tea daintily. 

However, today she was doing no such things. I peaked about the corner, still watching her lovely pale blue eyes glance about the room, the same smile about her face. At once I was concerned, for my mistress had never been without an afternoon meeting before. I couldn't fathom what she would do – she _always_ had something more pressing upon her mind, but now, there was an uncomfortable silence in Ms. Relena's study. 

After stealing a few more looks about the room, I decided to let the poor dear's soul rest awhile. With hushed footsteps, I ambled through the picture-perfect study, not quite sure as to what I should say to the Vice Foreign Minister. 

Somehow I found my words and said, "Ms. Relena, should I expect any company?" 

The young lady beamed appreciatively and tucked a stray golden hair behind her ear, "No, I have no appointments today, Tillie," she said simply, "thank you for your concern." 

I watched a moment to see if she had anything more to say, but she just went on sipping her tea with elegance I never knew one could show just from drinking the warm liquid. I turned to leave, not quite satisfied with her explanation, but unwilling to ask more. 

"Tillie, wait." She called before I had exited the room. I turned to face the lady, still smiling as sweetly as she always did, her cup in hand, "May I have some more tea, please?" she asked, though it was more of a command. 

"Yes, Ms. Relena." I said, and made for the kitchens. It pained me to see such a young child so lonely. I really almost thought of her as one of my own dear children, though I could never tell her such things. Before, there was always someone about her – constantly chatting about nonsense her immaculate ears should never have to hear. 

But now, everything seemed so empty and lonely, I really did pity the child – never had a normal life or real friends her age. It was so sad to see such a young pretty youngster having to work all day. And yet when she did rest, she seemed discontented. 

No one seemed to understand the girl – she was alone in her views, but she still clung to them. I often wondered whether she did such things out of memory of her parents, God rest their souls, or because she really felt that this was the best means. Either way, I still resented the way in which her people worked her to no end, and still demanded so much of her. At least she had one afternoon to herself, even if it was a rather gloomy one. 

I walked through the halls of my mistress' mansion, and came to the kitchens nearly immediately, hoping not to leave her too long by herself. Once I had filled another pot, I took with me a few more teacups, just in case. 

The chimes of the clock rang one o'clock, and then a sound of bustling people met my ears and I frowned glumly, it would be hell getting through the filled passages with people moving about to their one o'clock appointments. I sighed, venturing a few cautious steps into the hall, now stampeding with people. 

With the extra tableware and a full pot of steaming tea, I was careful enough to watch my step. Why must I be the one stuck in the most inopportune times? Though, I was about to find that while I was muttering curses under my breath and trying to watch my step, fate had in for me – or rather Ms. Relena. 

For at that moment, when I was focused entirely on my feet, a certain young man collided with me. I fell backwards and the tea went flying somewhere in the air. I thought I was nearly dead, but by some means I was unharmed. However, I screamed as loud as I possibly could – the knowledge that gallons of scorching fluid was about to descend upon me scared me nearly to death. 

"You okay?" asked a jovial voice from somewhere up above me. 

I stared, my own eyes trying to focus upon whoever had asked me. I thought perhaps God had spared me the pain of my burning skin and sent me straight to heaven. I sighed, content in the matter that I would no longer have to go about the halls fetching tea at mortal peril. 

"Hey, are you okay miss?" asked the voice again, but this time I locked onto a face. And it certainly wasn't God's. 

"You really fell hard – maybe you should put some ice on your head or something." He suggested too happily for someone who just might have caused my death. I caught a faint look at a braid – a long brunette one that was hanging idly off the young man's shoulder. 

He offered his hand and I accepted, still unsure as to what had happened – and sort of disappointed I wasn't in heaven. The teen smiled amiably, not like Ms. Relena's smiles, but a dramatic confidence seemed to adorn his round face. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure what to make of him. 

"I'm Duo Maxwell." He said and thrust his hand out for me to shake. I stared at it a few seconds, wondering whether it was wise to touch him. I consented, though, and he beamed even brighter. 

"My name is Tillie, assistant to Ms. Peacecraft." 

"Glad to meet ya, Tillie. So ya work for Ms. Relena, huh? Cool." He said, obviously trying to make some kind of small talk, and well – he was failing miserably. Or rather, I was failing. See, as assistant to Ms. Relena, I rarely had a chance to talk to anyone than she and my family, who I saw only at nights and my days off. 

"Here's your tea pot." He said and started to hum some inaudible tune I was very unfamiliar with. "You know – Here is my handle and here is my spout." 

But I, still perplexed, just raised my eyebrows. He was either a mad-man or a mad-man. I couldn't think of any other reason as to why he would act in such a manner. I looked down at his garb – a priest's ones. A hand went to my mouth in surprise – I was talking to one of the Lord's disciples. How could I be so careless in my talk? 

"I'm sorry Father, I wasn't look to where I was going." I apologized humbly, my head bowed, hoping beyond all hope that God would not strike me down with his almighty power. 

But Duo laughed, his whole face alive with glee. I didn't quite understand, but glad to be moving past my impertinence. I laughed with him, but he just seemed to laugh harder, his body doubling over in hilarity. Right to say that I, still confused and nervous asked, "Sorry, Father, but I'm afraid I don't understand the joke." 

He stopped his hearty chuckling and wiped the tears that were appearing in his eyes. He seemed to have gained control of his amusement, but then again burst into a thousand more giggles. I stared. 

Amidst more laughter, he smiled up and me and said, "I'm no priest. I'm the god of death." 

Needless to say, I was shocked beyond belief. I looked over at him again, and then at the pot of tea that was beginning to burn my fingers. I had never heard anyone blaspheme God in the way that he did. His sacrilege was near unforgivable. 

"Well, tell Ms. Relena 'Hi' for me, I gotta go." He said and spurt out a few more chuckles, "Bye!" 

I didn't know what to do, so I stood and watched him walk down the long passageway. Then I looked at my watch. Twenty after one! Oh I was so scared at that moment that I thought I might die again. Ms. Relena had been waiting a good half hour for her tea, and while she was gentle and forgiving, she was also strict. And better yet I had no excuse or reasoning for my lateness. What was I to do? 

Well, I did something that I'm sure will come up with dear St. Peter when he asks me all about what I've done in my life. But I had to do something. 

"Mr. Maxwell!" I called, hoping that he was still in audible range. 

He turned sharply, his charming blue eyes searched for the person who had called him. He smiled when he saw me still standing there, teapot and teacups in my hands, and walked towards me. 

"Yes?" 

I sighed, "Would you come with me to Ms. Relena's study to explain my lateness. I have no other witnesses to my predicament, and I would be much obliged if you would come to visit her," 

"Sure." Was his simple answer. He knew it was killing me just to ask him, St. Lucifer's advocate, to do such a thing for me. I was absolutely sure I was going to burn in the scorching fire of hell. God would never want such a sinner in his midst. 

I ambled through the hall, but he seemed to be strolling, long legs sauntered towards the Vice Foreign Minister's rooms. I found his arrogant confidence sickening, and I vowed that I would make sure my mistress never came near this fiend ever again. 

I opened the door and let him through, a kind gesture. He smiled and said his thanks, and I lead him obediently to Ms. Relena's study. 

I would never have guessed that such a majestic lady could ever receive a ruffian sinner in such a fashion. She leaped from her seat immediately and ran to hug the braided man – it was so strange, seeing her truly happy – I couldn't think of a time in a long time since she had. 

"How are you, Duo?" she asked politely, situating herself in a chair next to him. 

He looked on at her, his eyes roaming her mischievously, "Great! Been really busy, thanks to you and your administration, though. You certainly know how to work a guy." 

Relena blushed at his words, and sparing herself anymore embarrassment, she called to me, standing near by, doing what some people might call eavesdropping. For, Ms. Relena had promptly forgotten my extended absence and was much too in depth with her conversation to shoo me away. 

"Tillie, about that tea, could you get Du-Mr. Maxwell some as well?" she asked. 

"No worries there," he said happily, "She's brought extra cups." And then went on to explain our story. Ms. Relena laughed jovially with him and proceeded to ask me if I was feeling all right. 

"Yes, Miss. Though I must say, Mr. Maxwell, you nearly scared me to death." I answered, my tone almost scolding, for I had yet to forgive our past transgressions. 

As I picked up the pot from where I had left it sitting on an end table, I heard Ms. Relena say quite brashly, "You always had someone godly on your side, Duo. It almost makes me wish I didn't believe in divine intervention." 

From the way she said it, I could surely tell she was blushing, though my back was turned like a dutiful, deaf servant. What was I to do? I mean, I couldn't leave as of Mr. Merquise's request that his younger sister be under constant supervision. I guessed I would just have to watch from the shadows (not that I took any recreation from listening to the mistress' talk). 

I placed a cup of tea, which by now was rather cold, in front of Ms. Relena and then Mr. Maxwell. The dear lady always took her tea with a spot of cream. I never guessed that the young man would take it any other was, being I was used to established society – and established society _always _had their tea with cream or milk. 

"Tillie, do ya think ya have a tangerine?" he asked innocently enough, those exquisite violet eyes looking up at me. My eyebrows must have risen too dramatically, since he seemed almost disappointed. 

"Do we Tillie?" chided Ms. Relena. 

"Perhaps." I said and walked out of the room in search of the fruit basket that she had received a few days ago. Ms. Peacecraft often received such gifts, but rarely ate them. Most of the time they were sent to orphanages and such, but maybe there would be some spot of a tangerine somewhere. 

Well, needless to say, I was hesitant about leaving the Vice Foreign Minister with the simplistic man, but I had no status to say so, and I had already wasted most of the day on Mr. Maxwell and my worries – I had best do _some_ work. I did, in time, find a tangerine, or at least what I thought was one. I was corrected by the infamous Shinigami in a second, though. 

"Nah, silly Tille, a tangerine, not an orange." 

I resented the 'silly' part of my title, and turned once again to fetch what the mistress' friend demanded. How was I to tell the difference between a tangerine and an orange? Or a clementine or mandarin? Really, teenagers these days just could be happy with what was given to them. 

Silently grumbling, I ransacked the kitchen in search of the illusive fruit. However, I could not find it! What was I to do? A growing sense of uneasiness was mounting inside of me – I never had the intention to leave the dear girl alone with that heathen. What were they doing? 

I heard giggling and a few chuckles from the room beside me and cautiously opened the door a crack. After all, I was her assistant, just doing my duties. 

"Really, Duo, its true – I've never kissed anyone before." Came a voice I guessed was Ms. Relena's. 

"No one? Never? Gosh, Relena, you're so out of it! Kissing is the best type of entertainment! And I would have thought, you know, Heero would have kissed ya or something." He said, a slight blush adorning his impish face. 

Relena joined him in embarrassment, but smiled. I could tell right then and there that she enjoyed his company more than anyone I'd ever seen her with. How could such a little angel fall for a rouge devil? It was far beyond my understanding. 

"I guess I should try it sometime, especially if you think so highly of it." 

He smiled, "Well, I guess I gotta give you some tips then." He started enthusiastically. I had half a mind to barge in right there, but, most likely due to my feminine hormones, I just couldn't, "First, don't be so tense. Relax." He said and placed a hand on her shoulder soothingly. 

"So I'm an uptight Vice Foreign Minister, am I?" 

"Yes, you most certainly are." He said mockingly, his voice raising a few octaves, as he stroked a non-existent moustache. "And you gotta look into their eyes – ya know I think the eyes are the prettiest features – and yours Relena, you shouldn't hide them under bangs – they're some some of the nicest I've ever seen." 

Ms. Relena looked deeply into his eyes, and he stared back, just gazing, as if they had some sort of connection. The lady was the first to break their stares and looked away self-consciously. 

He continued amiably, "And then you just gotta lean in – that's all it takes. It's kinda spontaneous – you really can't plan these things, ya know?" 

"Kind of like you can't plan on falling in love?" 

"Yeah, something like that." He said, his voice turning almost dreamily, "For someone who claims to have never been kissed, you sure know a lot about love." And he watched the heat rise once again into her face. 

"I guess it's from all your helpful instructions." She said and shrugged it off, though I could tell she had somehow taken it to heart. 

"Well, guess someday you'll get the chance to use them. Who knows? Maybe even today?" he said and leaned slightly closer. I was too rapt up in the sweetness of it all, I absolutely forgot about Mr. Merquise's orders. All rules flew out the window where love was involved. 

"Maybe." She said, cocking her head to the side innocently enough. For all the time she was staring at Mr. Maxwell, one would expect her to notice that he was about to kiss her. But Relena, as angelic as ever didn't suppose a thing. So when he did, she let out a soft exclamation of surprise. 

Immediately she closed her eyes and seemed to melt. It was strange the way something so unseemingly intimate could break the wall of insecurity. 

Coming back to my senses and pushing all the estrogen to the back of my mind, I coughed loudly and entered the room. They immediately broke apart, Relena's eyes intent upon her shoes and Duo just grinning like usual. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maxwell, I couldn't find any tangerines." I said, hands folded in front of me as if I hadn't witnessed a single thing. And while my cold dislike for the god of death had melted, I still had my reservations about the charming scoundrel. 

"Don't worry, Tillie, I've found something even sweeter." 

I didn't say anything then, but in my heart; I just knew that this was the beginning of something beautiful. Even though he was an outright blasphemer, I couldn't help but sigh as I remembered when I had first met my husband. Such affection was in that little room I was almost afraid I would suffocate. And the dear way they looked at each other wrenched my heart right from my chest – this was the epitome of love. 

Well, even after these eight amorous months, the fondness remained, and they were married, husband and wife. There were no long trials or hardships, quite the contrary, wherever the couple was, there was peace and prosperity. It was such a joy to see such once lonely people together, fitting perfectly in each other's arms. It had to have been fate – there was no other explanation. 

And while I rarely mention my substantial role in bringing the two together, I was thanked heartily, and as Duo once put it – 

"It's all thanks to you, Tille. You, tangerines, and tea." 

How could I not accept such a compliment? After all, it was my life that was nearly taken for their love, I deserved a little of the credit. Who knows? Maybe this is just he beginning? Maybe there are others in this world that need my guiding light? Love – such a wonderful thing, thought seemingly fickle, isn't all that spontaneous – it just catches you by surprise. Needless to say, a surprise that is usually most welcome in the hearts of those take a chance and simply, purely love. 

_ A dedication to Claudia, my dear friend, who brightens even my darkest days_. 

**A/N**- Yeah, that took like forever. But tis done. Well, other than it being my first, and possibly last FLUFFY fic, I think it came out nicely. I was reading Wuthering Heights for like the trillionth time, so I was just in the whole 'mad perspective', which lead to the POV in this story. Thanx a million for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Loves 


End file.
